Neil/Affiliation
Camp Campbell campers 'Max' Neil and Max first meet at the beginning of the series in "Escape from Camp Campbell," when he and Nikki show up as the newest additions to the camp. Neil is also one of Max's best friends. Although Max is shown to respect Nikki more out of the two, he and Max are also shown to have a rather close bond. As he has no trouble supporting Max's troublesome antics as well as join in in trying to escape Camp Campbell. In "Escape from Camp Campbell," Max convinces him that leaving the camp was the better option to which he agrees to. Although they failed at their attempt of escape, Max finds himself gaining two new friends. And from there on out, Neil is shown to hang out with Max and Nikki the most all throughout the series. In "Camp Cool Kids," Max is shown to respect him less despite being in his close group of friends. This is shown after the events of the episode, wherein he blamed everything on Neil. In "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected," Though not shown explicitly, Max is shown to be careful not to hurt his friends. As shown when Neil asks him to beat him up so that he could not be able to perform, as to which Max replies with a gentle slap to the cheek. Although Max is shown to be careful not to hurt his friends physically, he has no shame in hurting them in other ways such as when he used Neil's picture to catfish people using David's Tinder. Which resulted to Neil's utter embarrassment and humiliation which causes a commotion with Bonquisha and Tabii. In "Mind Freakers," Neil is shown to have a selfish side when it comes to accomplishing his wishes. This is shown when he engages in a brief conversation with Max on the following morning after Max ends up throwing up a handkerchief chain of several different objects. He ends up eating Max's breakfast and didn't take Max's feelings into consideration after he talks about what Harrison has done to him and not Max. In "Camporee," after the kids were visibly uninterested in Campbell's shenanigans. Neil suggests that he and Max go somewhere else to roast ants with a magnifying glass, to ehich Max happily replies that "he gets him." In "Anti-Social Network," Neil is bothered by everyone else bugging him into doing stuff for them, which results to him building Neil-Bot. Although it was successful in brainwashing everyone else into ignoring Neil completely, Max saw right through this and even outwits Neil-Bot while he was at it. Neil finally gives in into socializing and proceed to watch cat videos with Max and Nikki. 'Nikki' Nikki is one of Neil's best friends. Nikki and Neil both meet in "Escape from Camp Campbell," when the two first arrive at the camp. Nikki is in the small group of friends that he and Max share. He and Nikki is often seen backing up Max's troublemaking antics which often gets them into trouble. As revealed in "Parents' Day," she's been wanting to have an older brother as to which she sees Neil as one, while she proceeds to noogie him and call dibs on top bunk if ever they were to move in together as siblings. In "Escape from Camp Campbell," he and Nikki both arrive at Camp Campbell as the newest additions to the camp. While Nikki happily jumped off the bus, inhaling the sweet scent of nature whereas Neil proceeds to question about Science Camp for the rest of the episode. Nikki tried her best to convince him about the fun that can be experienced during their stay at Camp Campbell. The two later become close friends with Max and proceed to hang out with him all throughout the series. In "Mascot," Nikki drags him with her on their mascot hunt, hoping to find a ferocious animal. They both end up in a cave that contains the remains of a dead bear. And later finds a wild platypus that presumably consumed the bear in the first place, which he dubs as poisonous, much to Nikki's delight. The platypus then chases them out of its cave until they arrive back at camp. In "Scout's Dishonor," the trio try their second attempt on escaping Camp Campbell. But this time, with the help of supposed ex-Wood Scout, Snake. During their escape, Snake double crosses them and reveals that he never left the Wood Scouts and was actually sent to look for new recruits, thus throwing Nikki overboard (since their camp didn't allow girls), and with Neil ending up overboard as well. They both end up in The Flower Scouts' territory. Shortly after Neil gains his consciousness back, he finds out that he has seaweed all over his hair, making him look for feminine. Nikki convinces him to play along in order for them to not get in trouble. To which he goes by the name "Neeancy". They both hang out with the Flower Scouts for the bulk of the episode while Max suffers through the trials that the Wood Scouts put him through. As Neil proves that he has the same skills that took for one to be an honorary member of the Flower Scouts, Nikki continued with her unlady-like rambunctiousness which grosses out the Flower Scouts. By the end of the episode, the Flower Scouts state how they could not imagine a boy doing what they just did, which makes Neil reveal that he was in fact, a boy named Neil and not a girly girl who went by the name of Neeancy. He finally goes to Nikki's side and cheers her up in the process. As they left she thanks him for sticking up to her as they fly back to Camp Campbell with the help of her newly made friend, Timothy. In "Journey to Spooky Island," Nikki convinces him to aid her in proving that ghosts exist and that they were residing on Spooky Island, much to Max's dismay. He gets hooked after she mentions that there was a possibility for him to get featured on the covers of several Science magazines. Neil then immediately takes it all back after witnessing the existence of the messed up experiments in Campbell's underground lab. Nikki tries to get him to go along with it again but he quickly refuses as he points towards the experiments, saying that he was "not about that shit" and later grows more and more frightened as they progress further down the underground tunnels. Only to find out that the moaning and wailing was caused by Quartermaster and his pals engaging in sexual activities in one of the dungeon rooms. Which scars the trio for life from then on fort. In "Into Town," as Nikkishe and Max follow David all around town, she becomes sicker and girlier in the process. Neil sees this and was immediately concerned especially after she started to cough out blood onto his uniform. He blames Max for this which makes him come to his senses on what he had put Nikki through. In "David Gets Hard," although they hardly get any screentime as of this episode, they are seen playing soccer with one another. In "Mind Freakers," Neil sees that Nikki believes in magic, which ticks him off especially after Harrison started egging on him. He doesn't get any sleep because of this and drags her into his plan on trying to prove that Science outwits magic any day. He sends her to listen to Harrison as his apprentice, hoping to get more information on how Harrison was able to do his latest trick which left him baffled. She proudly shows Neil that she has learned how to do magic card tricks, much to Neil's annoyance. He "christens" Nikki to become a level 4 magician only to get her to become his test dummy. She gladly agrees to whatever may come to her. He then attracts the attention of the other campers as he proceed to prove Harrison wrong, he ends up almost killing Nikki afterwards, which puts the whole camp in a chaotic uproar after he still wouldn't believe and admit that magic was the answer. After having no other choice, he finally gives into believing in magic. Nikki is soon saved which leaves him in utter confusion yet again. In "Anti-Social Network," she and Max eagerly ask Neil if they could use his computer to look at boobs play games. Which annoys Neil into upgrading regular 20 year-old calculators to become his personal A.I.. Like the rest of the camp, Nikki receives one and ends up getting more attached to it than the actual Neil. This makes him and Max concerned which makes them go after every single calculator in the camp. She gets too absorbed into the moment going as far as to support Neil-Bot's wishes on trying to take over the camp. But was soon saved after the camp was revealed to need 14 years of internet connection for Neil-Bot to become fully upgraded. After Neil-Bot kills himself, Nikki asks the two if they wanted to watch cat videos together to which Max happily replies with "Hell yes!". In "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak," he and Nikki tag along on the magic kids' adventure on trying to stop the evil that surrounds the said volcano. With Nikki being the warrior of the group and Neil as the alchemist of the group. As they trek further into the forest, Nikki grows more and more excited in stopping the evil as Neil grows more and more anxiety-ridden due to the dangerous route they have taken. After Nerris ended up blinding Neil due to her Spell of Blidness, Nikki asks him if he was "seeing" the conflicting battle between Nerris and Harrison, to which he angrily replies with "I'm going to hit you, Nikki!". In "Gwen Gets a Job," he and Nikki are seen together at the campsite. With Nikki playing in the mud as Neil helplessly try to fend off the ants that were getting all over his body. Gwen inquires them on Max's interests, but much to her dismay, the two couldn't quite state it properly. In "Space Camp Was a Hoax," the trio band together to try and stop Space Kid's obsession with space after he accidentally rips out one Nikki's pigtails and annoying Neil with morse code. The two disguise as aliens awaiting Space Kid on Spooky Island. Hopefully scaring him to the point where he loses interest in space. They tried to no avail which bores Nikki, making her kick him back to Camp Campbell in his makeshift spaceship. In "Parents' Day," Nikki reveals that she has always wanted an older brother and was happy to find out that there's a possibility that Neil was going to become hers. Which leads her to calling dibs on top bunk if they were ever to move in as siblings. In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," Neil and Max try to figure out why she loves Christmas so much. Eventually making Nikki break out into song, with the two joining in. At the end of the episode, she finally figured it out for herself why she loved Christmas so much (which didn't even had any connection to the holiday itself). She then adds another reason as to why she loved Christmas so much. Which turned out to be the two boys. As she pulls them into a group hug. 'Nerris' Neil and Nerris get along fairly well as shown throughout the series. They both watch "Game of Thrones" and take part in Nerris' LARPing at times. This is prominently shown in "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak" when he was the only one who successfully communicated with Nerris effectively enough to make her listen to the trio. In the exact same episode, Neil compliments Nerris' skill at throwing dice at multiple squirrels. 'Harrison' He and Harrison are in a rivalry when it comes to their beliefs. Aside from that, they are not seen to interact much in the series except for being in the same area. 'Nurf' Although Nurf is shown to bully the other campers (and even the counselors to an extent), he is seen to respect Neil's traditions; he says he only bullies Neil on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and nondenominational holidays because he "understands that Neil celebrates the Sabbath". Despite all that, Neil isn't an exception to his constant ways of torturing the others, such as when he wedgied Neil into building him an automatic wedgie machine, as stated by David in "Gwen Gets a Job," or when he decks him with a snowball to the face in "A Camp Camp Christmas or Whatever," but not after he greets him a Happy Hannukah. 'Space Kid' Space Kid's obsession with space also annoys him. He finds him rather annoying and clumsy. This was evidently shown in "Eggs Benefits" after the two got paired up to take care of one of the Platypus eggs. Space Kid ends up breaking the first one after not successfully catching it after Cameron drops it his way. Which leads Neil to overprotect their second egg to the point where he puts Space Kid in a small play-pen to keep the egg out of harms' way. Their relationship is further strained when it is revealed Space Kid’s actual name is Neil, enraging Neil as he wants to be the only one referred to as Neil. 'Ered' He sees her as reckless and irresponsible after he points out how she doesn't have the necessary spreadsheet software to manage a camp in "Camp Cool Kidz" and how he scolds her in "Eggs Benefits" on the fact that she would just let her and Dolph's egg go skating without wearing the proper safety equipment. 'Preston Goodplay' Neil and Preston are shown to be on good terms but Preston's obsession with making everything theatrical annoys him to an extent. This is shown in "Anti-Social Network" when he wasn't afraid of choking Preston to death just because he was judging his actions. 'Dolph' He is generally creeped out by Dolph. He finds Dolph's resemblance to Hitler unsettling and sometimes comments on the things he does that make him uncomfortable, such as putting Neil in a 'gas chamber. Camp Campbell Staff 'David' Like the rest of the campers, Neil disrespects David's authority no matter how hard he tries to get their respect. In "Escape from Camp Campbell," he and Nikki arrive as the newest additions to the camp. With his first impression being to continuously inquire David on Space Camp while Nikki proceeds to show him her first impression by exerting dominance, in her case, biting his hand off. In "Mascot", when David tried to convince him how, even though the camp he ended up attending didn't necessarily have air conditioning and or any highlights on Science itself, it won't hurt him to have a little fun with them on their little hunt for a camp mascot. To which he angrily asks him on what's the point since he's not where he wants to be and instead walking around "a future Walmart parking lot". In "The Order of the Sparrow," he tried kissing the camp mascot, the Platypus, in hopes of winning whatever David's grand prize was. After finding out what the actual prize was, he and the rest of the campers get enraged and leave him to catch a cold in the rain. In "Cult Camp," he, Nikki and Max try to warn David about Daniel and his evil scheme on trying to do another mass sacrifice for The Ancient Ones. Unfortunately, David just passed it off as the usual jokes that the kids made on their authority. In "Anti-Social Network," he also gives David one of his upgraded calculators. Though he and David are not shown to interact much throughout the series, he and Neil-Bot appear to get along pretty well. Since Neil-Bot technically was upgraded to match its current owners' personalities. In "Bonjour Bonquisha," he also didn't believe that David, out of all people, would ever be able to get together with anyone. Thinking that it had always just been David's "Ken Doll Situation", which makes David cover his groin area. 'Gwen' Like the other campers, he degrades Gwen's authority along with her several degrees. This is prominently shown in "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak" when he snickers at the thought of her having a Liberal Arts Degree. Other Camps 'The Flower Scouts' Neil gets along well with the Flower Scouts at first. He even proved that he has the required skills to become an honorary Flower Scout himself. This all came to a halt after the Flower Scouts' sexist remarks on how Nikki couldn't be a part of the Flower Scouts because she wasn't 'girly' enough, and how if they were to bring a boy to their camp and ask him to try and do the same things as them and he succeeded at it, he still wouldn't be allowed to join their camp. This sets him off, thus making him take off his disguise, much to their shock. They finally become rivals, but that doesn't stop Tabii from falling for him. Family 'Carl' Since Neil's parents have broken up some time ago, only his dad attended Parents' Day. Though he prefers his mom to have attended instead, Carl still tries his best to bond with his son, albeit not knowing how. In "Scout's Dishonor," Neil mentions how he'll pretend to love his father more only to get back his mother's love (that is, if they ever successfully leave the island). This proves that even if his mother is the preferred parent in his eyes, she is not shown to reciprocate the feeling. Though his father, on the other hand, being the least preferred parent, loves him unconditionally albeit embarrassing him without even knowing it. Others 'Jasper' Neil and Jasper were both equally terrified during their whole trek the further they went inside Campbell's mansion. As they progress deeper through the tunnels, Neil insists on backing out after they find out about the messed up experiments. Jasper tries to stop him from leaving, stating how they haven't rid the island of "the evil" yet. Category:Affiliation